Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional electronic apparatus includes a packaging box 10 and at least one electronic unit 11 that is mounted to the packaging box 10 and that is electrically connected to the packaging box 10.
The electronic unit 11 includes a first electronic unit 111 and a second electronic unit 112. The first electronic unit 111 includes a first winding core 113, and two first connecting wires 114 that are wound on the first winding core 113. Each of the first connecting wires 114 has two wiring sections 115. Each of the wiring sections 115 of each of the first connecting wires 114 has a first connecting end 1151 and a second connecting end 1152. The second electronic unit 112 includes a second winding core 116, and two second conducting wires 117 that are wound on the second winding core 116. Each of the second conducting wires 117 has a first connecting end 118 and a second connecting end 119.
The packaging box 10 includes a base 12, and at least one terminal unit 13 that is mounted to the base 12. The number of the terminal unit 13 is the same as that of the electronic unit 11. Both numbers are usually plural in practical use. The base 12 includes a bottom wall 121, an outer surrounding wall 122 that extends upwardly from a periphery of the bottom wall 121, and a receiving space 123 that is defined by the bottom wall 121 and the outer surrounding wall 122 and that receives the electronic unit 11. The outer surrounding wall 122 has a first surface 124 and a second surface 125 that are respectively located at two opposite sides of the receiving space 123. The terminal unit 13 includes two first terminals 131 that protrude from the first surface 124 of the base 12 and that are spaced apart from each other, two second terminals 125 that protrude from the second surface 125 of the base 12 and that are spaced apart from each other, two grounding terminals 133, 134 that respectively protrude from the first surface 124 and the second surface 125, and two connecting terminals 135 that protrude from the second surface 125 and that are spaced apart from each other.
During assembly, the electronic unit 11 is placed into the receiving space 123. Subsequently, the first connecting ends 1151 of the wiring sections 115 of one of the first conducting wires 114 are respectively connected to the first terminals 131, and the second connecting ends 1152 of the wiring sections 115 of the one of the first conducting wires 114 are entwined together and connected to the grounding terminal 133. Moreover, the first connecting ends 1151 of the wiring sections 115 of the other one of the first conducting wires 114 are respectively entwined with the first connecting ends 118 of the second conducting wires 117, and the second connecting ends 1152 of the wiring sections 115 of the other one of the first conducting wires 114 are entwined together and connected to the grounding terminal 134. The second connecting ends 119 of the second conducting wires 117 are respectively connected to the second terminals 132.
Since all of the first terminals 131, the second terminals 132, the grounding terminals 133, 134 and the connecting terminals 135 protrude from the base 12 in the same direction, it is difficult and time-consuming for a user to connect each wire to the correct terminal. Furthermore, each wire is manually connected to a corresponding terminal by winding. The manual winding process is not only time-consuming, but may also result in detached wire if not done properly.